ghostwriterteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Writer's Truths
Writer’s Truths is a black spiral-bound notebook found in the Ghostwriter book Alias Diamond Jones. Rob’s older brother Jason had sent it to him, since he knows that he likes writing. Rob writes in it at various times throughout the book. Summary After school is out for the summer, Rob goes to his family’s apartment. Both of his parents are still working currently. He finds that his mother has left him a package from Jason on the kitchen counter. Opening it, he discovers the Writer's Truths notebook, with a note on top. He goes into his room and opens the book. On the first page above the blank lines is the message: The way to start something is to begin. What in your life would you like to begin? Ghostwriter highlights the last sentence, and they have the following correlation: Rob: When anyone asks what I want to be when I grow up, I know the answer. I’ve always wanted to be a writer, with my books on library shelves and my articles in magazines. But I tell people “I don’t know.” Ghostwriter: Why? Rob: I don’t know. . . . I’m thirteen, so no one bugs me about it much, except my dad. He wouldn’t think “writer” is a good answer. He knew he wanted to be military man when he was my age and he did something about it right after he finished high school. I’m scared to tell people my dream, in case I can’t make it come true. My two desk drawers are full of poems, short stories, and plays. I think I’m a good writer, but I don’t know if I’m good enough. I want to write stuff that gets bought and published. I could be proud of that. Ghostwriter: You can be proud now. You are a fine writer. The next day, Rob opens the book again and finds another message in the notebook: Good writers write what they know. What do you know and what would you like to learn? Rob does not do well with answering that message, since he feels that his life is currently too boring. Later Lenni gives him information for a shot story magazine contest, and starts a first draft in the notebook. However, his friends do not like the draft, including the errors about different cultures. Rob becomes depressed and realizes that he had become so wistful about being famous that he had not been thinking about what he was actually writing, and stops writing in the notebook. Later, he attends a poetry reading at the YMCA. There, a poet named Jay Nighthawk helps him understand that he should be careful when writing about other cultures. Rob opens the notebook again and writes to Ghostwriter, who tells him that it would not be too late to correct his mistake. The ghost also tells Rob that he should be more careful with what he writes. Rob revises the story he had written, and his friends appreciate the second version much more. Notes *The inkwell and quill icon found in the notebook is also on Rob’s tie that he purchases, which is shown both on the front cover of the book, as well as in the interior illustration of him with Jay Nighthawk. Category:Book Items